The use of tamps to pack a graft material into the intramedullary canal of a femur is known. However, such processes have been typically used in revision applications where there is no longer any cancellous bone within the intramedullary canal of the femur. It has been suggested to tamp a graft material within the intramedullary canal of a femur during primary applications, but only as a modification of a method intended primarily for revision applications (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,283 and 6,270,502) or as an instrument for providing a graft material into a fully broached intramedullary canal from an external source of graft material (U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,395). All patents and patent application referred to in this patent application are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Practical experience has shown that prior art methods do not meet the needs of, especially, the modern primary THA patient, who may now be in their early 30's and most likely face one or more revision hip surgeries at some point in their lives.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.